


Wonderful Tonight

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Regina dance together at King Arthur’s ball.</p><p>Written prior to Season 5; and inspired by Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Tonight

Robin shifts uncomfortably in the itchy satin coat as he looks in the mirror, “Utterly ridiculous,” he murmurs at his reflection, grimacing as he shifts and tries to ignore the bruises that lay underneath the heavy fabric. For a brief moment, he considers taking Regina up on her offer to skip King Arthur’s ball and spend the evening in, just the two of them enjoying the moonlight and warm night air.

But as he tugs at the lapels of the coat, he catches a glimpse of her in the mirror as she tentatively steps into view. His breath catches as he takes her in, her cobalt blue ball gown and soft makeup making her look more regal than he’s ever seen her. It’s not what he expected—he’s not sure exactly what he expected—but, she’s stunning—absolutely stunning.

“Well?” She asks, her voice is tentative and she catches her bottom lip between her teeth. He turns to look at her properly. “What do you think?”

He blinks, struggling to find his words as he smiles, “You look…lovely.”

She smiles and looks down at her dress, “I couldn’t exactly wear my green blazer and slacks, and the Evil Queen’s dresses seemed…a little over the top.” She pauses. “Will it do for the debut of the newly reformed Evil Queen?”

“It’ll do,” he confirms.

She smiles, blushing a little as she takes a step in, “You clean up pretty nicely, too.”

“I feel like a fool.”

“A well-dressed fool,” she says, smirking as she presses her hand to his chest, her fingers gently falling lower to his ribs. She feels the bandages through his shirt and sighs. “We don’t have to go,” she reminds him.

“I know.”

“I wouldn’t be heartbroken if we just stayed in and spent the night with the boys.” She shrugs, “I think I’d prefer it, actually.”

“Who knows? Maybe it’ll be fun,” he tells her as he leans and kisses her cheek, his hand quickly finding hers. “Maybe just for one evening we can forget about everything that’s happened and just…enjoy the night.”

“I would love that,” she admits quietly.

He steps back and again looks her up and down, “You really do look wonderful tonight, Regina.”

Taking a deep breath, she nods and tugs at his hand, “C’mon, let’s go.”

__

She links her arm through his as they enter the ballroom with Snow and David. Soft music plays and the candlelight shimmers against the gray stone walls. The Camelot crest adorns the tapestries and banners that hang from the walls and deep red roses sit at every table. It’s ideal and dreamy, romantic and serene—a throwback to a life he barely remembers, a life he’d watched from the fringes as a boy. He glances at Regina, watching as she takes in the room, watching the discomfort that’s settled in her eyes—he wonders what she’s thinking, what she’s remembering.

The king’s voice snaps him from his thoughts, and he looks up as Arthur greets Snow and David. Then, he turns his attention to Regina, his eyebrows arched as he addresses her. “So, it’s true what they’ve said—Snow White and the Evil Queen have made amends.” He shakes his head, laughing a little, “I barely believed when I’d heard the two of you’d returned together and ruled the kingdom jointly.” He pauses, “Regina, it’s good to see you—it’s been a long time.”

“It has been,” she agrees.

“Not since I was a boy visiting Leopold’s court.”

Robin feels her tighten her grip on his arm, and though she smiles her jaw is tense. “Like you said, it’s been a long time.”

Arthur nods, and the four continue on, settling at a table set aside for the distinguished guests. Despite his best efforts, he grimaces—and despite his best efforts, she notices. “We shouldn’t be here,” she bristles. “Are you alright?”

He nods as the tips of her fingers touch upon his side and her eyes fill with worry. He catches her hand and draws it to his lips, “Wonderful,” he tells her. “Wonderful because I get to spend the evening with the most beautiful woman here.” For the second time that evening, she blushes—she’s never been able to take a compliment, he notes, as his smile deepens and he thinks to himself that she really is radiant tonight.

__

Arthur and Regina have fallen into a serious conversation about magic and the curse of the Dark One, Merlin’s whereabouts and the Author’s quill, and how they might be able to save the Savior. Robin sits back, watching in awe as she works her magic—not quite the mayor, but not at all the Evil Queen. She’s firm, but thoughtful, clear in her purpose and driven in her quest to enlist the king’s help—she’s brokering a deal, forming an alliance and she looks so comfortable in her position; she’s quite the negotiator and quite the conversationalist—it’s not the first time she’s done this, he realizes. He smiles proudly in her direction and wonders if, in spite of it all, she wasn’t a better Queen than she’s ever given credit for.

And Arthur is charmed by her—but how couldn’t he be, Robin finds himself wondering.

“Such a pity that no one’s dancing,” Arthur remarks as he looks around them. “Perhaps we should change that,” he says as he offers Regina his hand.

“Oh…I don’t…”

“Regina, it’d be fun,” Snow cuts in. “You’re such a good dancer.” Robin’s eyebrow arches as he turns to Regina. He can’t help but laugh as Regina’s eyes narrow as she scowls. “Well, you are,” Snow insists.

“Guinevere seems to have gone missing, and it is customary for the King to begin the dancing with the Queen,” he pauses, “And you are the only one here who holds that title.” He pauses, “Would you please do me—and everyone—the honor of sharing in the first dance of the night?”

Reluctantly, she takes Arthur’s hand, shooting an icy look at Snow before offering Robin a coy smile. He watches as Arthur leads her to the floor, watching as he pulls her close, watching as she moves. A soft smile forms on his lips as he watches—Snow is right, she is a good dancer, moving so gracefully, it looks like she’s floating.

She looks over Arthur’s shoulder, and their eyes meet. She smiles, holding his gaze as she continues the dance with the king. He’s aware that all eyes in the room rest upon her, watching curiously as the once Evil Queen glides across the dance floor looking anything but evil; but her eyes rest on him.

Slowly he pulls himself up, walking across the dance floor and tapping the shoulder of the king. Her jaw drops in surprise, but her eyes still smile. The king turns, “You’re cutting in? You…the thief?”

Regina laughs softly as she steps away from the king and slides her arm to Robin’s back, “Yes, but he’s my thief.” The king’s eyebrow arches but he nods, bowing slightly as he backs away and Regina turns to him, linking her arms around his neck as his hands find her waist, pulling her close against him as his other hand grasps hers and he begins to lead her in step around the dance floor to the rhythm of the music.

“You can dance,” she notes. He grins coyly in reply. “Are you sure you should be doing this?”

“Dancing with you, in front of all of these people?”

“Dancing with me, with bruised ribs,” she corrects.

“Oh, that,” he replies dismissively.

“You shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I can’t imagine wanting to do anything else right now.”

She shakes her head and sighs contently as she rests her forehead against his as they sway gently to the soft music. His hand presses into the small of her back, drawing her even closer and their eyes meet, holding each other in their gaze. Her eyes are sparkling as he lifts his chin, his lips grazing over hers, flirtatiously and teasingly. She smiles and her hand slips along the nape of his neck, drawing him in as her lips capture his. Their movements slow, and he is acutely aware that others are now joining them on the dance floor, but in that moment, it feels as if only they exist. He smiles into her kiss as they continue to slowly sway; he wonders if she knows just how much he loves her.

__

She’s lying in bed, staring up at the thick fabric of the canopy that hovers over their bed. She’s lost in thought, but is not troubled by them. She’s looks peaceful, at ease and he’s glad for it. He steals one last glimpse of her before blowing out the candle and climbing into bed beside her.

He grimaces and a low groan escapes him, betraying the secret he’s managed to keep all night. Regina sits up, turning to him as her face falls. “You are hurting.”

“No…” he murmurs in tone that’s not very convincing.

She sighs and slides closer to him, resting her head beside his, “We shouldn’t have danced,” she decides, “At least not for so long.”

“I’ll be fine,” he insists as he tilts his head to rest against hers and a slow grin etches across his lips as he thinks about the evening that’s just ended—the surprise in her eyes, the glow her smile, the confidence in her step. “The chance to hold you all night was well worth the bit of discomfort I feel now.” He rubs his hand over her arm, “You seemed to have a good time.”

“I did,” she admits softly. “And Arthur’s agreed to help us find Merlin.”

“The night was a success then.”

“Yeah,” she agrees. “I suppose it was.” She turns onto her side and props her head up against her hand. “It…felt good. Being here as the Queen, talking to Arthur as an equal…being respected, but not feared.” He looks up. The moonlight is glimmering into the room, casting just enough light that he can see her smile. “Thank you for not letting me back out on tonight.”

He finds her hand and his fingers fold down around hers, “You were wonderful tonight, Regina.” She slides back down beside him, carefully cuddling closer to him and she drops a feathery kiss against his cheek. He can help but smile as he adds, “But then again, you always are.”


End file.
